Just A Dream, Nothing More
by Frosty Overland
Summary: Set between Mockingjay and Catching Fire. Katniss Everdeen, exhausted from the 75th Hunger Games, falls into a slumber on the ride to District Thirteen, the so-called district of the rebels. What haunts her dreams? Read on to find out.


**A/N hey you guys :) Just thought I would share something I wrote. I was in a bit of a hurry to write it, though I don't know why I was hurrying...anyway, please R&R :D**

**Katniss's Point of View**

I can't believe it. I refuse to believe this. Peeta is in the Capitol. Meanwhile, I'm here stuck in a….whatever, heading towards what used to be known as District Thirteen. _Why do I care? _I ask myself. _You're not in love with him. It's all an act. _

I think it's an act. Either I'm a really convincing actress or…or I really am in love with Peeta Mellark. The boy with the bread. I quickly push that thought away. Love is not welcome in the current situation. My being alive is crucial to the uprising of the Districts against the Capitol. I am the mockingjay, whether I like it or not. But I can't help feeling that this mockingjay is missing its beak. Everyone knows a mockingjay needs a beak to make sounds. I know who that beak is. It's the baker's son. Words just roll off his tongue so smoothly, so convincing. Even if I know he's lying, he still manages to convince me. That takes skill. Then again, I find it hard to tell the difference between friend and foe, which might as well get me destroyed. Peeta knows the difference. He knows who to trust, and he knows how to make people trust him. I was never that trusting. People don't trust me anymore because they believe I was the reason that Gale got whipped…..

Gale! I almost forgot he was beside me. He dozed off a few minutes ago. I look at my right hand, which was tightly intertwined with his own. It just feels…wrong and right at the same time. I like Gale, but eventually I know he'll move on. Find someone better than me. And that's no lie. Ever since we got a new Head Peacekeeper, we weren't allowed to go beyond the electric fence anymore. We were never allowed in the first place, but they kind of…upgraded the fence, I guess you would say.

It hurts me, but I know he'll have to settle down soon. I've seen him with one particular girl on Sundays. He no longer spends Sundays with me, just brief conversations. I admit, that girl is worth more than me. She's absolutely flawless, which is hard to attain in the Seam. Her bright eyes, her delicate hands, her long, dark hair. I always see the way Gale looks at her, and the way she looks at him. Their hands are always holding onto each other every time I see them. Yes, it hurts, but I've learned to accept it.

I carefully detach my hand from Gale's grip and set it to my side. I lie down for a while, just staring at the blank ceiling. "Katniss?" a weak voice says off to my left. I turn my head towards the sound and I find Finnick Odair in the same condition I am in. Fragile. "Yeah?" I reply. "How long are we staying here? Like…when are they going to let us out?" he asks me. His once attractive features are damaged and tubes are stuck into his body to keep him alive, same with me. "I don't know. Sorry," I apologize. He nods his head to show he understands and closes his eyes. Asleep. I don't blame him, that blast was too powerful for my taste, and it drained too much of my energy. I carefully adjust myself into a comfortable position for sleeping, and I slowly drift off into a quiet slumber.

But of course, it's not. I see the ruins of District Thirteen. Flashbacks of the past. I see the first uprising, what citizens of Panem know as the Dark Days. People getting executed before my very eyes. I try to call out for help, but my voice is stuck. I'm forced to witness everything.

After a while, time speeds up in my dream. The first Hunger Games, the second, the third, and so on. It starts to get peaceful. But it rushes by until everything turns into a bright flash of white.

I see a familiar blond boy in his house located in Victor's Village. He's baking some bread, and the smell lingers all around the place. "Peeta?" I whisper, testing my voice. Relieved that my voice functions, I repeat what I said. "Peeta," I say louder and clearer. The baker's son turns around to face me. A bright smile is on his face, as it always is when he makes bread. "Katniss…I missed you," he says as he engulfs me in a big hug. I return the gesture and take in his smell. Bread, as usual. We stay there for a while, just hugging. Suddenly, someone breaks down the door and we break away. "Katniss, stay behind me," Peeta commands. "But-" I start to say. "No!" he snaps. "Just stay behind me."

A group of people in white enter the kitchen. Peacekeepers. "What do you want?" Peeta hisses at them. One of them step forward. "Where's the girl?" he asks Peeta. I break into a cold sweat behind the counter Peeta shoved me behind. I stay as still as possible, not moving a muscle. "She's not here," Peeta says. "Guess you'll have to come with us," another gruff voice says. I hear Peeta struggling to break free from their grip as they drag him out of the kitchen, and possibly out of the house. I stand up and run for where they are probably headed to.

The Square. They have Peeta tied up, and Thread, our Head Peacekeeper standing behind him, holding a whip. "No," I murmur. "No. No. No!" I scream as Thread whips Peeta's back. Peeta howls in pain. I can't bear to watch this. Peeta doesn't deserve this. He's never done something illegal. I deserve it. I sprint towards the podium where he's being tortured. Unfortunately, I can't. As much as I want to, other Peacekeepers are blocking every possible entrance to the stage. "Peeta!" I cry, being blocked by the Peacekeepers. I desperately try to get onto the stage, but the Peacekeepers have been trained well. They stand guard, no matter how much I plead. I break down. I start sobbing. I'm on my knees right now, begging for the torture to stop. I see Thread getting ready to whip Peeta. Thread looks like he's really putting effort into this one. Whip!

Peeta cries in pain and his body goes slack. Thread lets out a sinister laugh. Oh my God. No. This is not real. Peeta is not dead. He is not.

Eventually I am taken away by my mother, knowing I couldn't watch it.

Then I wake up. I'm back in this vehicle heading towards District Thirteen. I see Haymitch enter the room. "Haymitch," I say, as my voice cracks slightly. "Yes, sweetheart?" he says, raising an eyebrow. "Is…is Peeta alive?" I ask him, almost scared to hear the answer. "Of course. That boy, he's a smart one." I breathe a sigh of relief. It was all just a dream. Peeta's still alive.

**A/N I BET YOU'RE ALL CURIOUS TO KNOW THE GIRL GALE IS WITH, HUH? RIGHT? RIGHT. IT'S...me. Yes, I'm flawless. I described myself as flawless because...YOLO. Haha I'm too full of myself. Don't forget to review! If you do you have no idea how much I love you. **


End file.
